


you push it hard, i pull away, i’m feeling hotter than fire

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators, first time i've ever used that tag, it's not as kinky as it sounds but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma introduces Killian to a new pleasure of this realm</p>
            </blockquote>





	you push it hard, i pull away, i’m feeling hotter than fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written and I'm kind of embarrassed. It just spiralled into real smut and I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

  
Her small purple bullet almost vibrates out of his hand when he turns it on the first time because he isn't expecting it. She'd known that introducing him to the world of vibrators would be a learning curve but she'd decided that the potential pleasure of him using it on her outweighs the time it'll take to explain it to him. And Killian Jones is nothing if not adaptable and since he's taken to most real world novelties like a duck to water, Emma is imagining this will be the same. More than any man she's ever been with, Killian seems to actually enjoy making her feel good, he seems to delight in making her come apart under his fingers--possibly because it confirms his much-boasted proficiency, but the look in his eyes whilst he watches her come down from her intense release says otherwise.  
  
"Bloody hell," Killian says, pressing the button at the end to turn it off before he drops it. "A vibrating device for female pleasure. Your realm really does think of everything, doesn't it?"  
  
Emma leans back into the pillows, rolling her eyes. "Sex toys aren't common in the Enchanted Forest then I take it?"  
  
"Actually, smooth wooden versions of the male anatomy in various sizes -" _dildos_ , Emma translates in her head "-are very popular there. But there's nothing as... interesting as this device."  
  
Killian presses on the on button experimentally a few times, eliciting short sharp bursts of vibrations from it. Emma swats his hand and takes it off him; there's no way he's running down the battery from his curiosity before she gets an orgasm out of him and it. "I was thinking you could use it." Killian turns his head to her, intrigued. "On me."  
  
Killian raises an indignant eyebrow. "My talents not good enough for you any more, Swan? You'd prefer a machine take my place?"  
  
Emma rolls her eyes because he knows precisely how 'talented' his fingers and tongue are and just wants her to tell him so. She holds up the vibrator between her thumb and forefinger. "I used to use this on myself before we got together-"  
  
He smirks lasciviously, running his tongue along his teeth. "Thinking about me, I hope."  
  
Emma bites her lip but says nothing on it--after she regained her memories there were a few occasions when he slipped into her mind while she brought herself to the edge, but he doesn't need to know that. "I haven't used it since we've been together but the fact that I'm asking you to to do it rather using it on myself kind of answers that question, don't you think?"  
  
The reason she's asking him is exactly because he knows how to bring her off to an earth-halting climax anyway; with the powerful vibe in his hand and those eyes watching her and goading her onto ecstasy, she figures he'll be unstoppable. This answer seems to mollify him anyway. He plucks the vibrator from her hand again, brandishing it with a look in his eyes that makes Emma's loins clench already.  
  
"Lie back then, darling," he orders, the lusty rasp in his voice coming out. Emma smiles, her toes curling in anticipation. She kicks the duvet off both of them with a flick of her leg and undoes her bra at the back but leaves it lying across her chest. She falls back onto the pillows and waits. Propping himself up on his brace arm, Killian leans down briefly to murmur, "Close your eyes."  
  
Emma does so, resisting the urge to open them when nothing happens for an infuriatingly long time, because she knows he's trying to increase her anticipation (as if it needs it at this stage.) Finally the tell-tale droning buzz of the vibe fills the space between them alongside her slightly laboured breaths. Killian says nothing as he lowers it to her skin, starting at her collarbone. It trails down to the skin between her breasts, then onto the thin fabric of her loose bra. The vibrator under his fingers spirals lightly over the left cup until it reaches her nipple. Emma sucks in a long breath, only letting out shallow puffs of air as he teases her nipples into hardness under her bra, one then the other, eventually pulling the bra off her body completely to get to them better. Despite herself, Emma curses him for being so good at this already, knowing he hasn't even gotten to the metaphorical 'main course' yet.  
  
Once he's apparently satisfied with her breasts and the way she's trying to stop her chest from heaving so much, he trails the vibrator maddeningly slowly down her flat stomach although she tries to remember that this is his first time using one and he's probably just uncertain about it. Finally, and with Emma's sigh of relief, the buzzing sensation slips beneath the waistband of her panties. Emma lets out a small moan as her leg shakes involuntarily when Killian slips it _right there_ between her legs, holding it there lightly.

After a minute, Emma cracks her eyes open. “You know you can press harder-- it's not going to hurt me.” Killian nods only the slightest bit uncertainly and does so. “Harder,” still not satisfied, she breathes. “Harder-yeah, that's it— _fuck_ , _Killian_ , right there, keep going!”

Emma turns her head to look at him, mouth open in a half smile with panted breaths. Killian's lidded, impossibly aroused gaze holds her and then he starts moving the damn thing up and down in the crux of her thighs and Emma moans out, rolling her hips insistently against the vibrations, trying to push harder in them. His name escapes her lips in a long breath and somewhere in the back of her mind that isn't addled with pleasure she mentally pats herself on the back for having the excellent idea to get him to do this in the first place. _Definitely_ one of her better ideas.

Seemingly gaining confidence, Killian presses harder still and moves the vibrator faster. “You look positively obscene right now, darling,” he says in an almost-growl that goes straight to her clit.

“You love it,” she accuses breathily, bracing her feet on the mattress so she can lift her pelvis quicker in an effort to keep up with his ministrations.

He grins wickedly. “You got me there.”

He tips his head soon after to take the nipple closest to him into his _talented_ mouth whilst keeping up the vibrator's massage of her clit and Emma feels herself getting closer, chasing a release that's so close on the horizon Emma can practically taste it. She makes noises that she doesn't even recognise, hand going up to palm the breast and nipple that isn't on the receiving end of Killian's mouth. Finally, thankfully, her muscles contract violently, warmth spreading through her like wildfire. Her legs shake a little with her climax and he pulls her through it, keeping the vibrator in firm place for all the orgasmic aftershocks that leave her delightfully boneless. Once he's certain she's enjoyed every moment of pleasure, he pulls it away and turns it off and the room is quieter for the absence of the buzzing. Emma sighs in ultimate satisfaction, not wanting to move and not trusting her limbs to do so anyway.

Once she's composed herself somewhat, she turns her head to look at him. He's watching her too, looking impressed and clearly aroused in his boxers. Emma grins sinfully and hooks her legs around his middle, tipping him over so he's on his back and she's straddling him. Killian stares up at her, turned on and ever-so-slightly awed. She leans down so their faces are inches away and her hair drops around his face.

“Ready to have the have favour returned, Captain?”

 


End file.
